1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window coverings and, more particularly, to a light control window covering assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light control window covering, for example, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,519, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a first translucent fabric sheet 1, a second translucent fabric sheet 2, and a plurality of slats 3 fixedly connected in parallel between the first translucent fabric sheet 1 and the second translucent fabric sheets 2 subject to a predetermined interval. Relative displacement between the first semi-transparent fabric sheet 1 and the second translucent fabric sheet 2 tilts the slats 3 to regulate light passing through the fabric sheets 1 and 2. In comparison with conventional Venetian blinds, this structure of light control window covering has a softer appearance and provides a better visual insulating effect. Therefore, this kind of light control window covering stands high in consumers"" favor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,302,982; 6,164,363; 5,394,922; 5,313,999 disclose different light control window coverings. These designs commonly use two translucent or transparent fabric sheets to join opaque vanes. The only difference among these designs is their fabric sheets and vanes bonding structure. According to these conventional designs, the fabric sheets and the vanes are not detachable. Because the fabric sheets and the vanes are not detachable, it is difficult to clean these designs of light control window covering thoroughly. When cleaning a big size light control window covering with a cleaning apparatus, the cleaning apparatus may be not accessible to the deep inside of the light control window covering.
According to the aforesaid conventional designs, the end portions of the flexible vanes tend to fall or to be curved by external force because they are not connected to other bodies. The falling or curving of the end portions of the vanes destroys the sense of beauty of the whole assembly. In order to eliminate this drawback, the major part or the whole of the end portions of the vanes must be fastened to the two fabric sheets, causing the fabric sheets to be overlapped. In consequence, the see-through quality of the window covering is poor.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a light control window covering assembly that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a light control window covering assembly, which is detachable for convenient cleaning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light control window covering assembly, which provides a good see-through quality.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the light control window covering assembly comprises a fabric sheet made of translucent material, a set of vanes made of opaque material, at least one connecting member arranged in parallel to the fabric sheet, and a plurality of connecting rods. The vanes each has a first end portion connected to the fabric sheet at different elevations, and a second end portion providing with at least one first sleeve means each defining a first sleeve hole. The connecting member has a plurality of vertically spaced second sleeve means each defining a second sleeve hole corresponding in location to the first sleeve hole. The connecting rods are respectively inserted into the second sleeve holes of the second sleeve means of the connecting member and the first sleeve holes of the first sleeve means of the vanes to secure the vanes to the connecting member at different elevations.